She likes me, she likes me not
by musiclover99
Summary: Flashback to a young Hiccup plucking flower petals in the blacksmith stall, then getting interrupted by a certain girl. Flashforward to him doing the same, only older, and getting interrupted by the same girl. Astrid/Hiccup fluff. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!


_**She likes me, she likes me not  
><strong>__**A How to Train Your Dragon story  
><strong>__**Written and edited by: Max/musiclover99  
><strong>__**©-Dreamworks Animation**_

_**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WHOO! This is AWESOME! Except I'm getting old . . . and only about five or so people I know and one youtuber remembered . . . but besides that! WHOO! BIRTHDAY! So in honor of my birthday, I have decided to write special fics! This is one of them! Enjoy! Oh, and there's a possibility of another one of my fics being about the near same thing! MAYBE! Little FYI! Now, on with it!**_

* * *

><p><em>Berk, five years ago<em>

_She likes me. She likes me not. She likes me. She likes me not._

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was not your average Viking. No, he wasn't actually a Viking at all, really. At age nine, he was already the village outcast, different from all the rest of the Vikings or kids his age. Especially this one girl who Hiccup has taken a fancy to.

_She likes me. She likes me not. She likes me . . . . _he thought, picking off the flower petals.

He was currently inside the blacksmith stall, sitting down behind closed doors and picking off flower petals from a flower he found outside. So manly and Viking-like, right?

So wrong. He sighed.

_She likes me not_, he grimaced. _Of course not, just look at me. Scrawny, small, un-Viking, what could she see in me? _

Okay, this might be heavier than your average nine-year-old crush, but Hiccup's smart enough for that. Well, smarter than everyone else, obviously.

_She likes me. _

_She likes me not. _

_She likes me. _

_She li—_

The doors of the stall opened, and Hiccup instantly stood up, hiding the flower behind him. And of course, with his luck, it happened to be the very girl he was thinking about.

"Astrid! Hey! Hi, uh . . . hi, Astrid, hi," he stuttered, stumbling a bit on and around the table he was sitting on. He grimaced again. _Oh great, watch as Hiccup the Useless falls over for a _girl_. Again. _

But despite everything, behind her back, Hiccup was still plucking out the flower petals, one by one.

_She likes me._

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hi," she said dismissively. "Where's Gobber? My dad wants to place an order for a new axe."

_She likes me not. _

"Oh, oh well Gobber's not here right now, but I could always do it until he gets back."

_She likes me. _

She stared at him like he was crazy. "_You_? _You're_ able to make a battle axe?" His face visibly fell.

_She likes me not_.

He grimaced (for the third time in less than five minutes), but whether Astrid noticed or not yet, he couldn't tell.

"Yes, yes I can**[1]**," he said somewhat indignantly. "I've made a lotta stuff before," he muttered, looking down.

_She likes me. _

She rolled her eyes at his pretty weak attempt. "Yeah, well, either way, just make sure that Gobber hears too, and that it's done by Thor's day."

_She likes me not. _

"Sure," Hiccup muttered, still looking down.

"Hey, Astrid, you comin' to practice or what**?[2]"** said the voice of Tuffnut. Hiccup looked behind her to see the usual group—Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut—waiting for her far from the shop.

_She likes me. _

"Coming!" she called back. She turned back around to face Hiccup with a slight glare. "Remember: Thor's day." She ran to the others, while Hiccup just stood there sadly and plucked off the last petal.

_She likes me . . . . not._

Hiccup sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Berk, five years later. Now. <em>

He was a hero. He had friends. _Friends. _Dragons and Vikings (well, the sorta "new meaning" of Viking anyway) alike.

But he was still Hiccup. Sure, a part of him isn't really anymore, but now he's actually grown used to the metal leg. After a few months, you do get used to it. He can walk, run (kinda slow, though), bend, all that stuff. It's just different. You get used to it.

_She likes me. _

Being Hiccup, he still has some old habits. One of them was . . . well, this.

_She likes me not. _

Sitting in the blacksmith stall, all alone. Just cause he's a hero, doesn't mean he's changed, really.

_She likes me. _

The only difference is, this time, he was plucking off flower petals one by one. That, and the fact that he has friends like Snotlout (kinda . . . well, he's his cousin, that's something, right?), Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Toothless . . . Astrid.

_She likes me not. _

She still confused him. First she hates him (or at least seems like it), then follows him, kisses him, punches him, then _kisses him again _in front of the _entire village_?

_She likes me. _

He's _still_ not sure if they're a . . . a "couple" or not.

_She likes me not. _

That kiss could've been just a "spur-of-the-moment" kind of thing, realy.

_She likes me. _

But then again, you don't just go off randomly kissing people because it's the "spur-of-the-moment," right?

_She likes me not. _

Hiccup sighed.

"Why the sigh?" a familiar voice behind him said. He jumped.

_She likes me. _

"Astrid! Hi! Uh, nothing, nothing at all," he said quickly, shoving the flower behind his back.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, right. That's totally the reason why you shoved something behind your back as soon as I came."

_She likes me not._

She saw something fall to the ground. A petal. She blinked. And near it was another one. And another and another.

_Well_, she thought, slightly amused. _If he's asking and abusing a flower, that's fine by me. _It was slightly funny though. The hero of Berk . . . plucking flower petals?

_She likes me. _

"Eh heh, right," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "It's—"

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes.

_She likes me not. _

"Fine then, don't tell me," she said, watching as the flower petals fell down.

_She likes me. _

"Erm," he said, looking at the ground and scratching his neck. He put his hand back behind his back.

_She likes me not. _

"But do tell me, are you doing what I think you're doing?" she asked.

"Uh, what do you think I'm doing?"

_She likes me. _

She looked behind him. "Judging from the falling flower petals, you know exactly what I think you're doing."

_She likes me not. _

He didn't know why, but he kept plucking the petals away anyway, even though he now knew that she could see. So it's _now_ he chose to stop? Great timing.

"How should I know what you think I'm doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Hiccup, you _could_ just ask me, you know. I'm right here!"

"Er, ask you what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! We are not going over that again."

"Um . . . " Hiccup said, unsure, trying to think of something else to say. Astrid rolled her eyes yet again, and punched him.

Hiccup stumbled a bit to the side, then asked, "What was that for?"

"For not answering my questions," she replied simply.

"You know, this could be considered abusive, I mean—"

She interrupted him with a quick, brief kiss. He blinked.

"A-and that was for . . .?" he asked.

"It's an answer to _your _question. Now . . ." She grabbed his hands from behind him to see the poor flower, with one last petal left.

"What's _this_ thing say?"

He pulled the last petal.

_She likes me. _

Hiccup smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little fluff for you on my BIRTHDAY! WHOO! Hopefully, that wasn't OOC or something, I've never done something like this for HTTYD yet (*slaps self* WHY NOT?) so yeah! I've been meaning to, and my birthday's the perfect excuse for it! Heh. Enjoy! And again, sorry if it's OOC or something, I had no time to really work on this for too long! R&amp;R as my late birthday present!<strong>_

_**[1] Phineas and Ferb moment, huh? Kinda. **_

_**[2] Actual line from the deleted scene, Axe to Grind! I dunno who said it, but I'm assuming it was him, cause they never really showed . . . **_


End file.
